


Something Wiccan This Way Comes

by Shiverice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, DCBB 2015, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2015, M/M, Top Dean, cas is a familiar, wiccan and familiar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiverice/pseuds/Shiverice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, a wiccan in his early 30s, doesn't have much to live for. He eats, he works, he goes to the bar, he sleeps, and he repeats. All of that changes, though, when he meets a blue-eyed man by the name of Castiel who claims to be a familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_art by the wonderful arandin_

_______________________________________

 

Dean found himself walking home to his apartment from a bar at two in the morning. It was dark and frankly, he didn’t live in a very safe part of the small town. He wasn’t worried about being mugged, though. He could easily fend for himself when it came to humans. Another wiccan, on the other hand, could be a problem.

Dean Winchester and his younger brother Sam were raised as wiccans. Their father took up the ‘craft’ after their mother died in a house fire, and he passed it along to his two sons. Because both boys had been practicing magic since they were young, and they grew up to be very powerful wiccans. The boys, now men at ages 31 and 27, lived in Lawrence, Kansas, a popular spot for witches to gather.

Dean kept himself alert, ready to fight at any moment just in case trouble arose. After a few minutes of walking, he began to get uncomfortable. Something was wrong and he thought he could hear very faint footsteps behind him. He ducked into an alley and waited, making sure he was hidden in the dark. When the shape of a man appeared in the entrance to the alley, Dean charged at him and pushed him against one of the walls, pressing a knife to his throat.

“Who the hell are you and why are you following me?” he growled, his knife not moving from the man’s throat. As soon as Dean looked up and into the man’s eyes, he nearly dropped his weapon. They were a deep blue and frankly quite gorgeous, but that was not what caught Dean’s attention. He felt a connection when their eyes met, something he couldn’t quite explain.

“Castiel,” the man replied simply. “I am your intended familiar, should you choose to accept me.” Dean’s eyes widened slightly at the blunt explanation, but he was not going to let his guard down yet.

Familiars were uncommon, and it was unlikely that this man was telling the truth. Even if Dean did feel some strange connection to him.

“Alright, ‘Castiel’. Prove it,” Dean replied, stepping back a bit so his knife was no longer at Castiel’s throat. With a small smile, Castiel shifted into a black cat that had the same piercing blue eyes.

“Okay. You’re not lying, got it. Can ‘ya get back to human form so we can talk about this?” Dean asked. A few moments later Castiel was once again a human, standing nearly eye level with him. “My baby brother has a familiar, so I kind of know how this sort of thing works,” Dean told him. “Wanna go back to my apartment and talk?” This was all happening very fast, and Dean needed to be in a familiar place.

“Yes, I would like that. You never gave me your name, by the way,” Castiel said with a small smile.

“Dean Winchester,” the green-eyed man replied with a small smirk. “Now, Castiel’s a bit long for me. Mind if I call you Cas?”

“Not at all,” Castiel replied, shaking his head with a shy smile. Nobody had ever given him a nickname before.

The two walked back to Dean’s apartment in silence, mainly because Castiel chose to walk there in his cat form. Dean was normally allergic to cats, but it seemed that he didn’t have that problem with the familiar. It was likely due to his being half human.

Dean and Castiel arrived at the apartment within a few minutes. Dean’s apartment was in the middle of town, so he could walk practically anywhere. They were both seated on the couch and Castiel was once again human, much to Dean’s relief.

“This is… really awkward,” Dean chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess we should get to know each other a little bit better.”

“I would like that,” Castiel agreed, nodding a little bit. “You are my intended wiccan and I do want to bond with you, but I would like to learn a little bit about you first. Bonds are lifelong and while I am sure you are a nice man, I do not want to commit myself to you quite yet.”

“That’s completely understandable,” Dean agreed. “So, uh, tell me a little bit about yourself.”

“There’s not much to tell,” Castiel admitted. “I lead a rather quiet life. I work at my brother’s coffee shop and I like to read in my free time. I occasionally write, as well, just as a hobby. What about you?”

“I work as a mechanic at a good friend’s auto shop. He’s more like a dad, actually. He took my brother and I under his wing, and he was especially helpful after our actual father died,” Dean explained. “Anyways, I like repairing cars in my free time.”

“That’s very nice,” Castiel told him, smiling a little bit. “Do you have many close friends or relatives?”

“I’ve got one little brother, the dad-figure I told you about, and the owner of the bar down the road is a lot like a mom to me. Her daughter’s a good friend, but more like a little sister than anything. As for friends, I’m not real close to a whole lot of people. There’s one wiccan, Benny, that’s probably my closest friend.”

“I have a rather large family,” Castiel began, “but I’m not very close to most of them. Just my twin sister and my older brother. I don’t have many friends, probably because I’m a rather introverted person. I tend to prefer the company of my books.”

“I’m with you there. Just cars and alcohol instead of books,” Dean chuckled.

“Did you go to college?” the familiar asked curiously.

Dean shook his head, “We only had the money for one of us to go to college, and Sam’s the smart one. He went to Stanford. I don’t mind, college isn’t really my scene anyways. You don’t have to have a degree to be a mechanic.” He looked up at Castiel. “What about you?”

“I studied Literature at Yale,” Castiel replied. “My family is rather wealthy and they insisted that I go to college to keep up the family image. They’re all kind of snobs. My older brother, my sister, and I don’t speak with them anymore.”

“Rich snobs are the worst,” Dean said, scrunching his nose up. “Glad you’re not one of ‘em, Cas.”

Castiel smiled softly, looking down. “Thank you, Dean. I’m glad as well.” He glanced down at his watch. “It’s getting late,” he commented. “I mean, it was late already when we met. Now it’s really late.” He paused, realizing that he was rambling. “I should go. Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow and perform the bonding ritual?”

“That sounds perfect,” Dean agreed. He was thrilled that Castiel wanted to bond with him. “I’ll see ‘ya tomorrow, Cas.”

_______________________________________

Dean’s face lit up when he heard the doorbell ring the next evening. He had been eager all day, he was very excited for his dinner with Castiel. He cooked fish, since he knew that cats liked fish. That didn’t necessarily mean that Castiel liked fish, but he assumed that the familiar did. If he didn’t, Dean was sure he could whip up a quick grilled cheese sandwich or something along the lines of that.

Dean opened the door and grinned when he saw Castiel. “Hey, come on in,” he greeted, stepping aside. “I made fish, is that okay?”

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel replied, smiling at the wiccan. “Fish is perfect.”

“Great,” Dean hummed, leading the familiar to his table. He already had the plates set out, ready to eat from.

“The food looks wonderful, Dean,” Castiel commented as he sat down.

“Let’s hope it tastes decent,” Dean chuckled. “I’m not the best cook. I’m great with a grill, though.”

“I am sure it will be great,” Castiel promised. He took a bite and hummed softly. “This is delicious. Is it tilapia?”

Dean smiled and nodded. “Glad you like it.”

They ate in companionable silence, occasionally exchanging small talk. Castiel helped Dean clear the table once they were finished eating. Once the table was clean, Dean looked over at Castiel with a little smile.

“So, I guess there’s no use in waiting. Should we go ahead and make the bond?” Dean asked. “I have the materials already.” He blushed slightly, realizing how eager that sounded. Since the day he learned about familiars as a child, he’d wanted one of his own. He loved reading about the unique bond and the advantages that it had. Naturally, he was prepared for the day that he found his.

Castiel laughed softly at Dean’s blush and nodded. “Yes, I would like that,” he replied. Dean nodded and got up, getting the supplies and bringing them into the dining room.

“Come sit down,” he called as he sat at the dining room table. A few moments later Cas appeared and sat across from him. Dean set the bowl in the center of the table. He put the required ingredients in; a vial of dragon blood, a black cat’s bone (which Castiel was disgusted by), a witch’s tooth, and finally a drop of both Dean and Castiel’s blood.

“Venite vinculum,” Dean spoke loudly, causing the bowl to ignite in a flash of blue fire. Dean felt the change immediately and, much to his surprise, it made him feel... complete. It filled a hole that he didn’t know had been inside of him. Dean heard Cas gasp from the other side of the table and he glanced up to find the familiar smiling softly.

“Wow,” Castiel said softly. “I had no idea it would feel like that.”

The wiccan nodded in agreement, slightly out of breath. “It’s kind of late,” he commented. “Do you want to stay here tonight?” Dean asked. “I mean, I don’t have an extra bed or anything but you’re a cat half of the time, so I doubt you’ll need much space to sleep in. You can sleep at the foot of my bed, if you want.” He wanted to be close to Castiel.

The familiar grinned and nodded. “I would love that,” he confirmed.

_______________________________________

As Dean suggested, Cas slept at the foot of his bed that night. In the morning, however, the wiccan woke up to a black cat curled against the back of his knees. He didn’t mind much, Cas was warm and it wasn’t an inappropriate position. He might have had something to say about it if the familiar was cuddled up to his crotch, but against his legs was harmless.

He quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Castiel, and went into the kitchen. He made some bacon and two cups of coffee, and briefly considered putting out a bowl of milk for Cas. He shook his head, thinking that could come off as offensive. The last thing he wanted to was offend his new familiar, especially since they had gotten along so well the night before.

He grinned when a sleepy Castiel walked out of the bedroom, his hair sticking up in every direction.

“Morning, Cas,” he hummed. “I made some breakfast and coffee. Bacon is on the stove, coffee is on the counter.”

“You didn’t have to do that, Dean. Thank you, though,” Castiel said with a soft smile, obviously still groggy from having just woken up.

Dean gave him a little smile. “It’s not a problem. I was gonna make myself breakfast anyways. I’d prefer to just order pizza, but my brother is a health freak and he’s always getting onto me about being healthier,” Dean explained.

Castiel nodded as he listened. “You and your brother are close?” he asked.

“Yeah, we are. I pretty much raised the kid,” Dean chuckled. “He turned out great, too. Got a full ride to Stanford, like I told you earlier, graduated a year early, and almost immediately got a job at a law firm. On top of it all he still has time to practice the art of being a wiccan, although I think his familiar helps with that. His name’s Gabriel, and he’s a funny little guy. A bit annoying, but I like him.”

Cas tilted his head slightly. “Gabriel Novak?” he questioned.

“Yeah, you know him?” Dean asked as he flipped the bacon.

“He’s my brother,” Castiel answered with a smile. “The brother that is not a rich snob,” he added. “Which means that your brother is Sam Winchester. I thought your last name sounded familiar.”

Dean flashed him a smile. “You’ve met Sammy?”

“Yes, a few times. He is a very kind man,” Castiel hummed. “I have a large family. My mother was a familiar and my father was a wiccan. They had five kids. My oldest brothers, Michael  
and Lucifer, are twins. Then there’s Gabriel, and after Gabriel came Anna and I. I suppose twins run in the family,” he said. “We are all familiars.”

“Damn Cas, that is a big family,” Dean chuckled. “My mom died when I was four, and my dad took up witchcraft about a year later.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Castiel said in his gravelly voice. “My mother was killed by hunters - my father fled shortly after and never returned.”

“That’s rough, man. My dad wasn’t father of the year by any means, but at least he was there for us,” Dean said. He put the bacon on plates with the rest of the food. “Breakfast is ready,” he told the familiar, taking the plates and setting them on the table. “Do you want - uh - milk? Not because you’re a cat or anything,” he added quickly.

Castiel chuckled softly. “Milk would be wonderful, thank you.” He appreciated Dean’s effort to be courteous. He sat down at the table and placed a napkin on his lap.

Dean raised an eyebrow when he saw the napkin. “What, are you going to see the queen?” he chuckled. “No need to be fancy here, dude.”

Cas gave Dean a little smile, but didn’t remove his napkin. “I should probably go back to my house soon, my sister will be wondering where I am.”

Dean couldn’t help but notice the twinge of disappointment that he felt when Castiel said he had to leave. He tried not to let it show. “Yeah, yeah, of course. Think you could come back over tonight? You don’t have to sleep here or anything, I just wanna try out a few spells.”

Cas’ lips quirked up in a little smile. “Yes, I would enjoy that,” he agreed. “Do you have a cell phone so I can get in contact with you?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’ll write down my number after we eat,” Dean replied as he sat down, giving Castiel his glass of milk. He took a sip of the beer he had gotten for himself.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit early in the day to be drinking?” Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dean shrugged, glancing down at his drink. “Maybe.” He paused for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, probably.”

 

“You really shouldn’t be drinking at this time of day,” Castiel scolded. “You’ll have liver cancer by the time you’re forty, and there’s no spell that can fix that.”

Dean frowned, not wanting to give up his beer. Cas was right, though. He really should try to break some of his habits. He shook his head slightly, realizing that he was taking advice from someone he’d only met a few days before. He rarely even took advice from Sam. It didn’t matter that Cas was his familiar, it was still strange that he was taking his words into consideration. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Castiel spoke again.

“Would you like to come meet my sister?” Castiel asked, glancing up at the wiccan.

Dean had not been expecting that. He wasn’t much of a ‘meet the family’ kind of guy, although he supposed he had already met Cas’ brother. “Thanks Cas, but maybe some other time. I’ve gotta go into work for a few hours today.”

Castiel nodded slightly, remembering that Dean had a job. “What auto shop do you work at?” he asked curiously.

“Singer Auto Repair,” Dean answered. “Not the most glorious job in the world, but I like it.”

Castiel smiled and nodded again, genuinely interested. “That would explain the gorgeous car I saw when we walked here last night.”

Dean grinned widely. “Yeah, that’s my baby. ‘67 Chevy Impala.”

“I do not know very much about cars, but that one is very attractive.”

“She runs like a charm, too. She’s my pride and joy,” Dean hummed as he stood up. He looked down at Cas’ plate. “You done with that?”

“Yes, thank you. Breakfast was delicious,” Castiel told him as he handed the other man his empty plate. “I really should be going, though.” He got out his phone. “Will you put your cell phone number in?”

Dean set the plates down in the sink and walked back over to Castiel. He took the phone and quickly created a contact for himself before handing it back. “I’ll text you when I figure out what time I get off work today.”

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you again for breakfast,” Castiel said gratefully.

“No problem. I’ll see you tonight, Cas.”

“See you tonight.”

_______________________________________

Dean’s day at work had been relatively normal until Bobby came into the garage to check on him. The older man raised an eyebrow, looking Dean over.

“What’s got you so happy?” Bobby asked.

Dean glanced up from his work. “Huh?”

“Don’t ‘huh’ me, boy. Something’s up,” Bobby replied. “Is there a girl?”

“No, no, there’s no girl. I - uh - I bonded with a familiar last night. His name’s Cas, his other form is a black cat. We got along pretty well, I guess that’s why I seem… happy.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Don’t pull that crap on me. That’s exactly what Sam said when he met Gabriel, and we all know they’re sleeping together.”

Dean blushed brightly. “No, god no, we just met the other day. He’s a cool dude and everything, but we’re not sleeping together.”

“Yet,” Bobby murmured gruffly under his breath before walking out.

_______________________________________

Admittedly, Dean was more excited about his work shift ending than he had been in a long time. When the last car rolled out he took out his phone and texted Castiel.

Just got off work. Can I pick u up in half an hour? DW

He waited a few minutes before the reply came.

That sounds wonderful, Dean. CN

Though Dean would never admit it, he felt a little flutter in his stomach when he read the text. He was excited for their date. He mentally kicked himself, shaking his head as he got into the Impala. It wasn’t a date, not at all. Cas was coming over so that they could work on a few spells, and then they were gonna have dinner. Not a date. His brain knew that but his heart didn’t seem to have gotten the memo, for it was beating a mile a minute.

The drive went by quickly, and soon Dean was at Castiel’s house (the familiar had texted him the address earlier in the day). He found that he was nervous, but he wasn’t quite sure why. Logically there was no reason to be nervous, but his brain didn’t seem to have gotten the memo. He took a deep breath and got out of the car, walking to the front door of the one-story house. He knocked twice and waited. He heard a few sounds come from inside the house and a few moments later, a young girl with bright red hair opened the door.

“Hi, you must be Dean. I’m Anna; Cas’ sister,” the girl chimed.

As if on cue, Castiel appeared in the doorway as soon as his name was spoken. “Hello, Dean,” he greeted.

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “Hey, Cas. It’s nice to meet you, Anna.”

Anna gave him a little nod. “Have fun doing whatever bonded witches and familiars do,” she hummed.

Castiel smiled at her before walking outside. He and Dean walked to the car, each stealing glances at the other.

“Anna is not bonded,” Castiel explained as he got in the car. “She says she would rather stay independent.”

“That makes sense,” Dean said thoughtfully. “Familiars don’t really benefit from bonding, do they?” he asked.

“Not really, no, though I must say that I feel different now that I am bonded,” Castiel admitted.

“Different how?”

“It’s difficult to explain. I suppose it feels like I’m complete now, although I wasn’t aware that I was incomplete before,” Cas replied sheepishly.

“I… I - uh - feel the same way. It’s weird to say, since we’ve only known each other for a couple of days, but it feels right to be with you,” Dean agreed.

They were both blushing, and Dean was keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

Castiel cleared his throat, trying to clear the awkward air. “How was your day at work?”

Dean visibly relaxed at the change of topic. “Pretty good, thanks. I got to work on a few pretty cool cars. My boss, Bobby, always lets me pick what I wanna work on. We’re really close, he’s the father figure I told him about. He’s the only human that knows about Sammy and I being wiccans.”

“You trust him not to tell anybody?” Castiel asked.

“Absolutely,” Dean replied. “I’d trust Bobby with my life. The old man loves us just as much as we love him.”

“That’s nice,” the familiar said softly, smiling a little bit. “I work at Gabriel’s cafe down the street when I’m not working at the library. I enjoy the smells, and I get free coffee.”

Dean chuckled softly, shaking his head. “Are you a coffee addict?”

“As much as I hate to admit it… yes. I can barely get through a day without at least two cups,” Castiel laughed.

“I’m more of an alcohol guy myself,” Dean admitted. “I guess you figured that out this morning, though. Coffee might be a good alternative if I try to cut down on my intake.”

“That’s good,” Castiel smiled, looking over at the hunter.

Dean easily smiled back at him. “I just found my familiar, I’m not gonna let alcohol poisoning take me down before I can enjoy having him,” he teased.

Castiel chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. “Well, I’m glad I could give you a reason to quit.”

They arrived at Dean’s apartment a few minutes later. The remainder of the ride was spent in companionable silence, the two men occasionally stealing glances of the other. When they pulled into the parking lot, Dean couldn’t help but smile at the familiar. They hadn’t known each other for long, but he definitely liked the quirky man. It didn’t hurt that Castiel was gorgeous, too.

“Do… do I have something on my face?” Castiel asked sheepishly, and Dean realized he had been staring for much longer than he intended to.

“N-No, no, sorry, I just, ah…” Dean shook his head, clearing his throat. “Sorry,” he repeated.

Castiel gave Dean a shy smile as he got out of the car.

_______________________________________

As much as Dean had wanted to simply stare at Castiel the whole evening, they eventually got around to practicing spells. Dean found that his magic was much stronger when Cas was near, he was able to perform spells he hadn’t previously been able to. After they practiced for about an hour, the wiccan ordered pizza. He was an alright cook, but he didn’t feel like making dinner. Besides, he made breakfast. Once the food arrived he suggested they watch Star Wars, and that’s how Dean and Castiel ended up asleep on the couch.

_______________________________________

When Dean woke up, the first thing he noticed was a warm body against him. It felt nice, and he was reluctant to move. He opened his eyes sleepily, a sated smile on his face. As soon as he saw dark hair and stubble, though, he jumped. He was cuddling with Cas. He scooted away from the other man, trying to act as though they hadn’t just been cuddling. The familiar blinked his eyes open, a little smile playing on his lips.

“Good morning, Dean,” he murmured, the deep rumble coming out as nearly a purr.

“Mornin’, Cas,” Dean replied with a yawn. Castiel didn’t seem to have realized they were cuddling, so Dean wasn’t going to mention it.

“I apologize, I did not intend to spend the night here. I hope I didn’t intrude,” Castiel said sheepishly.

“It’s no problem, man. It was nice to have the company.” Dean wasn’t going to tell the familiar that it was also nice to wake up cuddling with someone, but it was true.

“Let me make you breakfast to make up for it,” Cas offered.

“You don’t have to,” Dean assured him. “If you want to, though, I’m not gonna stop you,” he chuckled.

Castiel stretched a little bit and smiled at Dean. “Do you have bacon and eggs?”

“Mhm,” Dean confirmed. “In the fridge. Thanks for doin’ this, Cas.”

“It’s the least I can do,” Castiel replied gratefully. He stood up and stretched, putting his arms above his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Though they didn’t intend to, Dean and Castiel spent the whole day together. They spent most of the time talking and watching movies, Dean was determined to educate Cas after finding out that he hadn’t seen most of his favorites. It was dark outside before they knew it, and Dean suggested that Cas just spend the night again. They slept in the wiccan’s bed that night, Castiel once again curled up on the foot of the bed as a cat.

The next morning, Dean woke up to the feeling of a body pressed against his once again. He opened his eyes to find that he was tangled with Cas and, as much as he hated to admit it, he was enjoying it. The warmth of another body was comforting. He smiled a little bit at the sleeping familiar, his hair was all ruffled from sleep. He had the overwhelming urge to bury his face in the familiar’s neck. He sighed and shook his head.

Dean had come to terms with the fact that he wasn’t straight about three years ago. He still mostly flirted with girls, and he’d never slept with another man, but it was nice to finally accept his sexuality. 

The issue with being attracted to Castiel, though, was not the familiar’s gender. No, Dean was perfectly fine with the fact that Castiel was also a man. The problem was that Cas was a familiar and, to make matters worse, his familiar. If they started something and it ended badly, the bond couldn’t be broken. They’d be stuck with each other, no matter how awkward things were. Besides, he didn’t even know if Cas liked guys. He didn’t seem like the kind of guy to be straight as an arrow, but Dean knew he couldn’t try and guess someone’s sexuality based on appearance and personality. Especially since he wasn’t a stereotypical bi man. 

He smiled slightly when Castiel stirred. He decided to not make a big deal out of the whole cuddling thing. Maybe it was totally normal for familiars to cuddle with their wiccans, and he just didn’t know it. 

Castiel turned around in Dean’s arms and blinked his bright blue eyes open. They were practically nose-to-nose. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean chuckled softly, “Hey, Cas. Sleep well?”

“Very well, thank you.” He paused, looking at their position. “I apologize, I occasionally shift in my sleep. If it would make you more comfortable, I could sleep on the couch next time I spend the night.”

Dean waved a hand dismissively. “Nah, it’s fine. Not a big deal.” 

“I also tend to press myself against the closest body when I’m sleeping,” he added sheepishly, “as you can probably tell.”

Dean chuckled again and nodded. “Like I said, not a big deal.”

Castiel gave him a little smile and sat up. “Thank you for letting me stay here last night.”

“No problem, man. I had a good time,” Dean replied with an easygoing smile. “You know… you could just move in here if you wanted. Might make things easier.” He was trying to be nonchalant, but his heart was beating a mile a minute.

“That would be… very nice. Thank you, Dean,” Cas agreed softly. He stretched a little bit, yawning. “I don’t have many things to move in. Familiars don’t tend to get attached to objects.”

“That makes sense, since you guys have an animal form,” Dean said with a little nod. “How does the whole animal thing work, anyways?”

 

“A familiar has to be born from at least one familiar parent. It’s a dominant gene, so all the children of a familiar will also be familiars,” Castiel began. “Your animal form has nothing to do with genetics. For example, my mother’s familiar form was that of a golden retriever and I, obviously, am a cat. Nobody's quite sure how the animal you are is chosen, but it seems to be based off of looks and personality.”

Dean listened intently as Castiel spoke, nodding with interest. “Does it hurt when you shift?”

Castiel shook his head, “Not at all. I suppose it feels a bit strange, but it’s easy to get used to.”

“That’s really cool, Cas. Thanks for telling me all of that.” Because familiars were rare, not much was known about them and what was known was mostly kept away from the general wiccan public, he didn’t know much about them. “Which form do you prefer?”

Castiel thought about it for a moment before responding. “You can’t really compare them to each other. Both have their upsides and downsides,” he replied. “Being a cat is best for when I need to keep my mind off of human things, or when I want to have fun.”

“Do you, like, catch mice and shit?” Dean asked.

Castiel chuckled and shook his head. “I do chase mice, but I don’t kill them. I believe that’s a matter of preference, though. Other familiars may give into their instincts completely. Instincts are much stronger when in animal form. I don’t have the urge to chase mice when I’m a human, but I love it when I am a cat.”

Dean laughed at the thought of Cas chasing mice. “That’s interesting. I don’t know much about familiars, it’s nice to learn a little more.”

“If you have any more questions, feel free to ask,” Castiel smiled. 

The hunter nodded, “I will.”  
_______________________________________

That evening, Dean saw Anna again. He went to her house to help Castiel move some of his things out, and the redhead happened to be home at the time. She didn’t seem very surprised that Castiel and Dean were moving in together, familiar and wiccan bonds tended to be very strong. Once everything was in the backseat of Dean’s car, the three sat down and had coffee.

“So, have you slept together yet?” Anna asked, quite bluntly. 

Castiel blushed deeply, looking down.

“Like, sex? Uh, no,” Dean replied, coughing slightly because the surprise of the question made him choke on his coffee.

“Huh. Gabe and I made a bet that it would only take 48 hours. Looks like he owes me $15,” Anna grinned. 

“You and Gabriel have been talking about our sex life?” Dean asked. “Our nonexistent sex life?” He was obviously quite flustered, mainly because he wished they had a sex life. 

“Yeah, of course. You two obviously have feelings for each other.”

“Anna, that’s enough. Dean and I have a purely platonic relationship,” Castiel stated, his cheeks painted bright red.

Anna rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure. For now. Look at Sam and Gabe, they’re obviously fucking.”

Dean wanted to protest, but his brother and the familiar were pretty close and Sam had never been completely straight. It wouldn’t be too surprising if they were an item. Still, that didn’t mean he and Castiel were.

“Anyways, I’ll see you soon Cas. Make sure to visit,” Anna said. 

“Of course, Anna. I could never stay away from you for long,” Castiel replied. He and Dean walked out to the car silently, both men feeling awkward. 

“So, Sam and Gabe?” Dean said after a few minutes, finally breaking the silence.

“It appears so. They do seem to be quite good friends, and Gabriel has never been shy about his pansexuality,” Castiel informed him.

“What about you?” Dean asked curiously. “Your sexuality, I mean.”

“I’m pansexual as well,” Castiel replied honestly. “I see no reason to love someone purely based on their gender.”

“I’m bi, I think,” Dean said quietly. “I lean more towards women, but I think I like guys too.”

Castiel seemed relieved, though Dean wasn’t sure why. He hoped that it was because the familiar was interested in him, but it was much more likely that he was just glad that Dean wouldn’t be uncomfortable with his sexuality. 

“If this makes things uncomfortable for you, I can always sleep on the couch,” Castiel offered softly. 

“No, no, it’s fine. Like I said earlier, I don’t mind. This doesn’t change anything,” Dean promised. 

Castiel smiled a little bit. “Thank you, Dean.”

_______________________________________

“Fiat lux en tenebris noctis,” Dean chanted, standing over his cauldron. He and Castiel were practicing more spells, this time a spell for light. A few moments after Dean recited the final words, an orb of light floated out of the pot and up to the ceiling.

“See? Free light, it’ll lower the electricity bill,” the wiccan grinned, looking over at Cas. “I’ve tried to do it a hundred times, but it takes a lot of power to create an ever-lasting source of light.”

“I’m glad my presence could be helpful to you,” Castiel replied with a smile. “How do you turn it off?” he asked curiously. 

“Obscurent eum tenebræ regni iterum.” The light turned off. “All you have to do is repeat the first bit, fiat lux en tenebris noctis, for it to turn back on,” Dean said, the light illuminating the room once more when he spoke the words. “So, now that we’ve gotten some work done, wanna go watch Star Trek?” It was Dean’s favorite TV series and, upon finding out that Castiel had never watched it, he made it his mission to turn the familiar into a Trekkie. 

“That sounds wonderful,” Cas agreed with a grin. He was enjoying Star Trek so far. He shifted into his cat form and stretched, Dean had recently learned that he got antsy when he went too long without shifting. The black cat trotted upstairs to the living room, Dean not far behind. 

Dean put the DVD in, he had the whole series in his movie cabinet, and sat down on the couch. Cas curled up next to him, pressed against his thigh. This had become a bit of a ritual for them. Castiel usually watched television in his cat form, and he was very affectionate. Dean reached over and petted him absentmindedly, causing Cas to purr. He smiled softly, he had come to like the deep rumble. It meant that Castiel was happy.

Dean cherished little moments like these. He told himself that he only enjoyed it because after so many years being mainly solitary, it was nice to have contact with another person. Deep down, though, he knew that wasn’t the true reason. He liked cuddling with Cas because it was Cas, not just because it was another person. 

The wiccan wasn’t sure why Castiel was more affectionate in his cat form. Did it have something to do with instincts? Or… did he only have the guts to do what he really wanted to in his second form? Dean sincerely hoped it was the second one. If he could just get a sign that Castiel was interested, he would make a move. He really liked the familiar and he wanted to try and move their relationship to the next level.


	3. Chapter 3

“A… wiccan bar?” Castiel asked, tilting his head. 

“Yeah, it’s called the Roadhouse. It’s got a secret entrance, so only non-humans can get in,” Dean replied. 

“And you want to go there. Tonight.”

“Yeah, could be fun. Besides, I haven’t had a good drink since you moved in a week ago. I think I deserve a night out.”

“Why do you want me there?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I’d say we’ve gotten to be pretty good friends, it’d be fun to have you there,” Dean stated. 

Castiel’s cheeks turned slightly pink when Dean said they were friends. “Alright, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to spend a night out,” he agreed. 

Dean grinned triumphantly. “Great. We’ll leave in an hour.”

_______________________________________

Castiel had never been one to go to bars. Gabriel had dragged him to a few and frankly, it was too loud and the smell of alcohol was overwhelming. This bar, though, wasn’t like that. There were plenty of conversations going on but nobody was yelling, so it was tolerable. His good mood may have also been due to Dean’s presence, though. The wiccan seemed to make everything better.

The feeling was mutual. Although Dean liked bars on their own, he decided that he liked them much better when Cas was accompanying him. The familiar had very quickly made his way into Dean’s heart, and there was no way he was leaving anytime soon. Frankly, Dean was smitten with the blue-eyed man.

“Dean Winchester, is that you?” called a familiar female voice.

Dean grinned and looked over at Ellen Harvelle. “Hey, Ellen. How are ‘ya?” he asked, getting up to hug her. She’d kick his ass if he didn’t.

“I’m doin’ good, boy. What about you? And who’ve you got with ‘ya?”

“I’m doing great. This is my familiar, Cas. Cas, this is Ellen Harvelle. She owns the place, and she’s an old friend of my dad’s,” Dean introduced. 

“What, no ‘hello’ for me?” Jo asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“Hey, Jo,” he grinned, hugging her as well.

“So, you finally found a familiar. Good for you, Dean. I’m happy for you,” Jo told him.

“Thanks, kid,” he replied with a grin.

“It’s nice to meet both of you,” Castiel said, finally speaking up.

“It’s a pleasure, Cas,” Ellen told him. “I’ve gotta get back to the bar, but you boys holler if you need anything.”

“Will do. Thanks, Ellen,” Dean replied. 

Jo waved a girl with fiery red hair over to the bar. “Dean, Cas, this is Charlie Bradbury. She’s a familiar and she’s new in town.”

“Good to meet ‘ya, Charlie,” Dean greeted. “Is that a Star Trek shirt?”

Charlie’s face lit up when Dean mentioned her shirt. “You’re a Trekkie?” she asked excitedly. 

“Live long and prosper,” Dean replied cheekily, saluting her. 

The familiar grinned at Dean before she turned to Cas. “You’re a familiar, too?” she asked him.

“Yes, I’m bonded with Dean,” Castiel replied, his tone friendly.

“That’s great, man. I’m not bonded yet. What’s your form?” Charlie asked.

“I take the form of a black cat,” he answered.

“That makes sense, I can see the resemblance. I’m a red fox.”

“Well, the hair color is certainly accurate,” Castiel laughed. 

Charlie glanced up when Jo tugged on her elbow to introduce her to more people. “That’s my cue. It was really nice meeting you!”

“Nice meeting you too, Charlie. See ‘ya soon,” Dean replied.

“It’s been a pleasure,” Castiel added. With that, Charlie and Jo were gone.

The next hour was spent talking, the two men enjoying each other’s company. It was during a lull in the conversation, a comfortable silence, that things went wrong.

“Hey there.” A man with striking yellow eyes and blonde hair was leaning against the bar, quite close to Cas, and grinning at the familiar. Dean felt a twinge of jealousy; he was the only one allowed to look at Castiel like that.

“Hello,” Castiel replied, glancing up at the man. He was obviously oblivious to the flirtatious manner of the man’s actions. 

“Whaddya’ say we get out of here, sweet cheeks?” the man asked with a little wink.

Dean wanted to get Cas the hell out of there, but it wasn’t his decision. As much as he hated the idea of Castiel going home with someone, it wouldn’t be right for him to interfere. 

“I- um…” Castiel floundered, quite clearly trying to find a way to get out of going home with the man but not knowing how.

“He’s with me,” Dean said suddenly, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. 

“A taken familiar, I see. What a shame,” the man sneered. “Your loss, blue eyes,” he added before stalking away. 

Castiel looked up at Dean. “Can we go home now?” he asked quietly. 

Dean grabbed his coat and nodded. “Yeah, Cas. We can.”

The car ride back to the apartment was completely silent. This time, however, it was an uncomfortable silence. Both men wanted to speak up, but neither could bring themselves to do it.  
_______________________________________

It wasn’t until they were inside that the silence was broken.

Castiel cleared his throat, “Thank you, Dean.”

“Yeah, no problem, it was - uh,” he trailed off, not wanting to say ‘it was my pleasure’. Cas hadn’t made a move yet, so he wouldn’t reveal his feelings. 

“It meant a lot to me. I did not want to… ‘go home’ with that man,” Castiel told him. 

“Why not?” Dean asked, unable to keep himself from speaking up.

“Because I’m interested in a different wiccan,” the familiar said quietly, looking away.

Dean’s eyes widened slightly. That was a move, wasn’t it? He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist, pulling him forward and pressing their lips together. Castiel made a small noise of surprise, his eyes widening, but he quickly relaxed and began to reciprocate. Once Dean was positive that Castiel wanted this too, he ran his tongue over the other man’s bottom lip to ask for entrance. Cas parted his lips, glad to let Dean in. The kiss was desperate and slightly rough, not a typical first kiss but the built up sexual tension had gotten to both of them.

The two eventually managed to stumble to the bed. It took much longer than it should have, Dean stopped every few seconds to press Castiel against a new surface and kiss him. Cas didn’t mind, of course. He’d been pining over Dean since the day they met, how could he complain about finally getting what he wanted? 

Dean’s eyes widened slightly when Castiel broke the kiss and sunk down to his knees. “You sure about this?” he asked softly.

“Yes, are you?” Castiel replied.

“Yeah,” he answered. 

Satisfied with the answer, Castiel began to unzip Dean’s pants. He pulled them down along with his boxers and smiled when Dean’s large cock bobbed free. Castiel licked the underside of it, causing Dean to moan softly. The wiccan could already tell that this was gonna be good. Cas took the head in his mouth, sucking on it lightly as he made eye contact with Dean. The other man groaned and gently tangled his fingers in Cas’ hair. 

“You look fuckin’ gorgeous,” Dean murmured, gazing down at his lover. Castiel blushed lightly and sunk down further on Dean’s cock, never breaking eye contact. Dean’s grip in Castiel’s hair tightened a bit, causing the familiar to moan around him. The vibrations sent pleasure up his spine. 

Castiel, pleased with Dean’s reactions, took his lover’s cock all the way. He paused for a moment, adjusting to the size, before beginning to bob his head. Dean gasped softly, letting his head fall back in pleasure. Cas was amazing with his mouth, using his tongue in all the right ways as he moved on Dean’s length. Dean had to pull him off after a few minutes to keep from orgasming. 

“Fuck that was really - really - good,” he breathed. 

“Why did you make me stop?” Cas asked, tilting his head. 

“I couldn’t last much longer with you doin’ all that stuff with your mouth.”

Castiel laughed softly and stood up, pulling Dean in for another kiss. The wiccan made quick work of pulling Cas’ shirt off, letting his hands roam his now-bare chest. Castiel gasped when Dean began to thumb at one of his nipples.

“Sensitive, angel?” Dean asked with a smirk, beginning to kiss down to his neck.

“I s-suppose you could say that,” he breathed, baring his neck.

Dean chuckled softly, sucking a few marks onto his skin. “You mind if I top?” he murmured against his skin.

“Not at all,” Castiel replied, slightly out of breath. The two parted and Castiel took off his pants and underwear as Dean got the lube and condom. The familiar laid down on his back, looking up at Dean.

The gaze that Dean cast upon Castiel was absolutely predatory. “You’re gorgeous,” he murmured, getting on the bed in front of him. 

Castiel blushed brightly. “Thank you, Dean,” he said softly. “You are as well.”

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas gently, cupping his cheek. They exchanged the slow and sweet kiss for a few minutes before Dean finally pulled away and opened up the lube. He coated his fingers generously and pressed one against the entrance of Castiel’s hole. He glanced up, asking for permission, and the familiar gave him a silent nod. Dean very gently pushed in and, while Castiel didn’t moan or show any signs of pleasure, he also didn’t tense up. Dean slid his finger in all the way before curling it, causing Cas to shudder with pleasure. The wiccan smirked to himself, he’d found Castiel’s prostate. That would make opening him up much more fun.

“M- More, please,” Castiel breathed, rolling his hips.

Dean chuckled softly. “I don’t wanna go too fast, angel.” He did, however, begin to slowly pump his finger in and out of his new lover. While Castiel didn’t moan like he had when Dean rubbed against his prostate, he was still obviously enjoying the feeling. Dean kissed and sucked at Cas’ neck as he opened his familiar up, murmuring soft praises in his ear. After a few minutes he gingerly slipped in his second finger, which Castiel took easily. Two quickly turned to three and soon, Castiel was ready to take Dean.

“Please Dean, I’m ready now,” Castiel insisted, rolling his hips. The last few minutes had been spent practically begging for Dean to finally fuck him. The wiccan, however, was very stubborn and insisted on making sure Castiel was completely open.

“Alright, baby. I’ll give you what you want.” Slowly Dean removed his fingers, causing Cas to whine softly. Dean chuckled and pressed their lips together to suppress the sound. “You won't be empty much longer.” He sat back and carefully rolled a condom on. He gazed down at Castiel, eyes hooded with lust, and lined up.

“Are you ready?” the wiccan asked softly. No matter how desperate he was to push into Cas’ tight, warm heat, he would still ask permission.

“Very,” Castiel breathed, baring his neck in a submissive manner. 

Dean took the invitation and kissed along Castiel’s neck as he very gently rolled his hips forward, groaning as the head of his cock pushed in. He slowly moved until he was in to the hilt, and he paused for a moment to catch his breath and let Castiel adjust. 

“Move, Dean, please,” Cas moaned. “I need you.”

That was all Dean needed to hear. He carefully pulled out before rolling his hips back in. He usually liked rough sex, but he felt the need to be gentle with Castiel. Not because he thought the familiar was fragile, but because he cared deeply about him and wanted to take every precaution to keep from hurting him.

Dean set a steady pace, enough to feel good but not enough to be considered fast. Castiel rolled his hips to meet his lover’s every thrust. Dean was amazed by the sounds leaving the familiar’s lips, they were downright sinful. Every moan and gasp brought him closer to the edge. He leaned down slightly and pressed their lips together, kissing Castiel passionately. He could feel every sound that Cas made against his own lips. 

“Fuck, Cas,” he whispered into his mouth. “Feels amazing, baby. So fucking good.”

“D- Dean,” Castiel managed to pant out, opening his striking blue eyes to look at the wiccan.

Castiel looked absolutely amazing, with his messy hair and lust-blown eyes. Dean kissed him roughly, nipping at his bottom lip. Cas gasped in pleasure, pliant under Dean. Dean moved down slowly, from Castiel’s jaw to his neck, leaving hickeys in his trail. After almost losing Cas to the wiccan at the bar, he was determined to claim what was his. Castiel was happy to be marked, baring his neck for Dean. 

The wiccan pulled back after a moment to examine his work. He grinned proudly, Castiel would have his marks for at least a week. Dean knew that this would likely be his only chance to mark Castiel. After all, this was just a one night stand to the familiar… wasn’t it? He shook himself out of his thoughts, this was not the time for quiet reflection. He would fuck Castiel now and worry about the consequences later. 

“Dean, I’m - I’m close,” Castiel gasped. His cheeks were painted a bright pink, and it was one of the prettiest things Dean had ever seen. 

“Mm, me too,” Dean moaned, kissing him softly. He reached down between them and slowly began to stroke his lover’s hard cock. “Are you gonna come for me, Cas?” he purred. 

“Yes - yes, Dean!” Castiel cried, baring his neck and tensing up as he came. Just the sound of Castiel crying out Dean’s name was enough to get the wiccan to tumble over the edge with him, into his blissful orgasm. He lazily thrust through his aftershock, pulling out a few minutes later. He took the condom off, tied it up, and threw it away, and pulled Cas against his chest. 

“That was really good,” the familiar mumbled sleepily.

“Hell yeah it was,” Dean agreed with a sated grin. He kissed the top of Castiel’s head. “Get some rest, Cas. You’ve had a long day.”

As much as Castiel wanted to stay awake and enjoy his time with Dean, he really was exhausted. He was struggling to keep his eyes open even as Dean spoke. “M’kay,” he yawned, nodding against his newfound lover’s chest. “G’night, Dean.”

“Good night, Cas. Sleep well.”

_______________________________________

When Dean woke up the next morning, the spot beside him was empty and already cold. He closed his eyes again, trying not to feel too disappointed. He had known it was coming, he knew that Castiel had no real interest in him. Still… there had still been a small part of him that hoped the familiar wanted something more like he did. That obviously wasn’t the case, though. 

Dean managed to drag himself out of bed half an hour later, throwing on a t-shirt and some sweatpants. He trudged into the kitchen, glancing up to see Castiel. 

“Good morning, Dean,” the familiar chimed cheerfully.

“Mornin’, Cas,” Dean said quietly, giving him a weak smile. He very nearly asked how Castiel slept, but decided against it. It seemed that the familiar was going to pretend that their night together never happened, so Dean would as well. It would be better not to ruin their friendship. 

Dean had never felt affection like this before. Usually he felt sexual attraction for someone, got them to sleep with him, and then left the next morning. His situation with Castiel was very different. Even if he could have, he wouldn’t have left. He had hoped for morning cuddles and kisses, maybe some lazy sex if Cas was in the mood. Instead, the familiar was acting like their passionate night together didn’t take place at all. 

The wiccan tried not to feel hurt. Perhaps he had read into it wrong, and Castiel had really just wanted a one-night stand. Dean was the most convenient choice, after all. Cas didn’t even have to find a way home, he just had to leave the room once he was through. 

Dean tried not to be hurt. It wasn’t like Castiel lied to him. In the familiar’s mind, it was likely just a ‘no strings attached’ kind of thing. It was stupid of him to have gotten his hopes up, sex didn’t necessarily mean love. He’d been foolish to be so optimistic.

Little did he know, Castiel was thinking the exact same thing.

_______________________________________

That night, for the first time since they had moved in together, Castiel slept on the couch. Dean hadn’t realized how accustomed he had become to the familiar’s presence. He felt a strange emptiness without the black cat curled up at the foot of his bed.

Dean woke up to the feeling of the bed dipping beside him. He looked over to see Castiel climb into bed beside him. He glanced up at the clock; it was one in the morning. 

“Cas?” he asked sleepily. 

Castiel didn’t respond, he just cuddled close to Dean. He was in his human form, which was surprising. Was he hoping to get into Dean’s pants again?

“I missed you,” Castiel whispered, burying his face in Dean’s neck. 

Dean wrapped his arms around the familiar. “Are you cuddling with me because you like me, because you were lonely, or because you wanna have sex again?” he asked quietly. 

Castiel pulled back a little bit. “Both,” he murmured. “I wanna be with you, Dean. I want more than just sex.”

Dean smiled softly and kissed the familiar’s neck. “Ditto,” he whispered.

“I’m too tired for sex right now, though,” Castiel yawned. “Maybe tomorrow.”

With that, they were both asleep.

_______________________________________

When Dean woke up to a very human Castiel still curled up in his arms, he was overjoyed. He would have believed that Castiel coming into his room in the middle of the night had been a dream if the familiar weren’t currently in his arms. When Castiel felt Dean shift, he leaned up to nuzzle his neck sleepily. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said softly, unable to keep the grin out of his voice. 

Castiel reached up and pressed his finger to Dean’s lips. “No talking before coffee,” he mumbled sleepily. 

Dean chuckled and kissed the familiar’s forehead. “I’ll go make a pot.”

Cas whined softly and clung tighter to Dean. “I don’t wanna get up yet.”

“You don’t have to get up. I’ll make the coffee.”

“I don’t want you to leave, either. You’re warm and comfy,” Castiel stated. 

Dean pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “You’re cute, Cas.”

“I would fight you on that if I weren’t so sleepy.”

Dean chuckled softly. “Totally cute.”

“Shut up,” Cas mumbled, hiding his face in Dean’s neck.

Dean kissed his cheek. “C’mon, sleepy-head.”

“Fine,” Castiel groaned dramatically, sitting up. “It’s too early for anyone to be awake,” he proclaimed. 

Dean glanced over at the clock. “Dude, it’s nine already,” he laughed.

“My point exactly,” Castiel said as he stood up and stretched. “Cats are nocturnal.”

“Geez, what time did you get up when you lived with Anna?” he asked.

“Eleven at the earliest,” the familiar replied. 

Dean stood up as well and pecked his lips. “You’ll feel better once you’ve had some coffee,” he promised. 

Castiel made a noncommittal grunt and leaned in for another kiss. Dean gladly obliged, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist and kissing him sweetly. He pulled away after a few minutes and pecked Cas’ nose. “Coffee.”

Cas nodded and took Dean’s hand, walking into the kitchen. He sat down on the counter, swinging his legs lazily. The wiccan began to make coffee, getting out sugar and milk for Castiel. He personally preferred his coffee black. 

“You’re so lucky I bought pastries when I moved in,” Cas murmured, going over to the cabinet and getting out some croissants. “How did you live without me?”

Dean chuckled softly. “Instant breakfast and microwave burritos.”

Castiel pecked his lips. “You’re a good cook, why didn’t you make breakfast for yourself before I moved in?”

“I didn’t have anyone to make it for,” Dean replied with a shrug. 

Cas smiled softly. “I’m glad I can give you a reason to cook.”

“I am, too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and Castiel had been an unofficial couple for three days, and things were going very well. Not much had changed in their relationship, but now they cuddled without being embarrassed and Castiel slept next to Dean in his human form every night. They were happy to be together, even though neither man knew what their relationship status was. 

They were cuddled on the couch, watching a nature documentary (Cas picked it out), when the phone rang. Dean reached over and picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Dean. How are you, man?” Sam asked on the other line.

Dean grinned when he heard his brother’s voice. “Hey, Sammy. I’m doin’ real good. Sorry I haven’t called lately, I’ve been pretty busy. Maybe we could get together tonight?” he suggested. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. My place at seven?” Sam asked. 

“Sounds like a plan. See ‘ya then.”

Castiel glanced up when Dean got off the phone. “Was that your brother?” he asked. 

“Mhm. I’m gonna go see him and Gabe tonight, wanna come?” he offered. 

“That sounds lovely, thank you,” Castiel agreed with a smile. 

Dean pecked his lips. “Do you think they’re a couple?” he asked curiously. “Everyone else seems to think so, maybe I’m just blind.”

Castiel chuckled softly and nodded. “I would say they are indeed a couple, yes. They certainly seem to be.”

“Gabe’ll treat Sam well, won’t he?” Dean asked. “He seems like a good guy, but I don’t want Sammy to get hurt.”

“Believe me, Gabriel will not hurt Sam. He is smitten with your brother,” Castiel replied. “Sam is all he ever talks about.”

“Sam talks about Gabriel a lot, too,” Dean admitted. “Man, it does seem kind of obvious now that I think about it. They do act like a couple.”

Castiel kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth. “Are you comfortable with them knowing about the nature of our relationship?” 

Dean didn’t know what their relationship status was, but they were obviously romantically involved. “Yeah, I’d be alright with them knowing. Sam can’t make fun of me for it if he and Gabe are together.”

Castiel laughed softly and brought Dean in for a kiss. “I suppose that is true.”

_______________________________________

Later that evening, the two set off to visit their brothers. Gabriel and Sam lived about fifteen minutes away from Dean’s apartment, in a small house that they bought a few years earlier. They had been bonded for six years, since Sam was 21 and Gabriel was 25. Frankly, it was surprising that Dean and Castiel had not met before they did. Both men visited their brothers quite often, it would have been expected for their visits to overlap at least once. 

Dean and Castiel arrived at Sam and Gabriel’s house at precisely 7:05. Dean was not known for being on time, after all. It was due to Castiel’s tendency to be on time that they were only five minutes late. The wiccan and his familiar walked up to the front door, and Castiel knocked. Sam and Gabriel were at the door a few seconds later. 

“Dean, hey! And Cas, I didn’t know you were coming. You two know each other?” Sam asked. 

“Remember how, when we were on the phone a few days ago, I mentioned that I found my familiar? Well, it’s Cas. He’s also kinda my boyfriend.”

“Seriously? Shy, reclusive Cas is dating lady-killer Dean?” Gabriel snorted. “Nice catch, Dean-o. Cassie here is pretty cool.”

Castiel blushed slightly, looking down. 

“I can’t say I’m not surprised, but I’m happy for you guys. Come on in,” Sam said with a smile, stepping aside. 

“Well now that you two have told us your little secret, I’ll tell you ours. I’ve been climbin’ Sammy here like a tree for four years,” Gabriel smirked.

“Gabe,” Sam chuckled, hitting him lightly on the arm.

“Okay, yeah, we’ve been sleeping together and dating.” The corgi familiar grinned up at Sam, who leaned down to peck his lips.

“I can’t say I am surprised,” Castiel said playfully. “Everybody knew, except for Dean who is apparently blind.”

Dean chuckled and reached over to take Castiel’s hand. “Yeah, yeah, babe, they get it.”

“I’m kinda relieved that you’re dating a familiar, Dean,” Sam admitted. “I never would’ve heard the end of your teasing if you’d found out about me and Gabe beforehand.”

“That’s absolutely true,” Dean agreed cheekily. “I’m still gonna make fun of you, though. I mean come on, you’re dating a dog.”

“At least my boyfriend doesn’t bathe himself with his tongue - no offence Cas.”

“At least my boyfriend bathes,” Dean retorted

“Touché,” Sam chuckled. 

“Hey!” Gabriel protested, socking Sam on the arm.

“You know I’m kidding,” Sam laughed, kissing the short familiar. 

_______________________________________

After dinner, Gabriel pulled Dean aside when Sam and Castiel were busy talking to each other. 

“We’ve known each other for a while, Dean, and I like you. I do. But I also know the way you do things when it comes to ‘romance’,” Gabriel stated. “You have your fun and then you leave. Let me tell you right now that if that’s what you’re planning on doing to Castiel, we’re gonna have a problem. The kid’s been through a lot, and he doesn’t need to have his heart broken by some bad boy wiccan.”

“I’m not gonna hurt Cas, Gabriel. I really do like him, he’s… I dunno, I haven’t known him that long but he already means a lot to me,” Dean said quietly. “Besides, we’re already bonded. If I just wanted to fool around with him, I wouldn’t have made that commitment. It’s not like I can break the bond and find another familiar.”

Gabriel nodded slightly. “Just… be good to him, okay? Cas is a really great guy, and he deserves a lot.”

“I will, Gabe,” Dean promised. “I’ll give him everything I can.” He paused for a moment before adding, “I would say the same thing to you about Sam but you guys have been together so long… I know you won’t hurt him. I know that you care about my little brother.”

Gabriel gave Dean a little smile. “Yeah, I do.”

_______________________________________

In the other room, Sam and Castiel were having a very similar conversation.

“So, you and Dean are a thing now?” Sam asked casually, taking a sip of his coffee.

Castiel blushed slightly and nodded. “I suppose so. We kiss and sleep in the same bed, but he hadn’t used the word - boyfriend - until earlier this evening.”

“Cas… you know that Dean doesn’t have the best track record with relationships, right? I love my brother, I really do, but he’s not the best with relationships.”

“Yes, I… I am aware,” Castiel said quietly. “I trust him, though. He’s been very good to me and we bonded so that has to mean something, doesn’t it?”

“I do think he cares about you, don’t get me wrong. He looks at you like you’re the moon. I just want you to be aware that he doesn’t have much experience with long-term.”

“Thank you, Sam. I really do appreciate it,” the familiar told him. “Now, you and Gabriel…?”

Sam laughed softly and rubbed the back of his neck. “I love him, Cas. I really do. I - uh - I’m actually planning on proposing soon.”

 

“Sam, that’s wonderful!” Castiel said cheerfully. “I know that you two care for each other very dearly, and I’m happy that you’ve found each other.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam smiled. “Just keep it on the downlow, okay? You’re the only person that knows.”

“Of course,” Castiel agreed. He glanced up when he heard footsteps, and smiled softly when he saw Dean. 

The wiccan sat down on the couch by Cas and pulled him close, kissing his neck. Castiel smiled and cuddled close to Dean, humming softly. 

“Hey,” Dean murmured, kissing his jaw. “You about ready to go?”

“Yes, I am,” Castiel replied, nuzzling the wiccan’s neck. “Thank you for having us tonight,” he said sincerely to Gabriel and Sam.

“Anytime, Cassie,” Gabriel chimed.

“Yeah, ‘course. It was fun,” Sam added. 

“We’ll see you in a few days, then?” Dean asked with a smile. 

“Sounds good,” Sam agreed. “Drive safe, guys.”

_______________________________________

When Dean and Castiel arrived back at their apartment, they wordlessly made their way to the couch. Dean turned the television on before wrapping his arms around his familiar and kissing his hair.

“That was really nice,” Castiel spoke, smiling softly.

“Yeah, it’s always nice to see them,” Dean agreed. “It’s even better when you’re there,” he added.

Castiel kissed his neck sweetly. “You’re a very kind man, Dean Winchester.”

Dean blushed slightly and pulled Castiel closer to him. “Yeah, but don’t go around telling people that,” he replied playfully. “It’s a secret.”

The two men spent the majority of the rest of the night cuddled up together on the couch, occasionally exchanging kisses. Dean found that he was more comfortable with Castiel than he had ever been with anybody before, and he also found that he quite liked it. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to open up and let somebody in.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was skeptical at first when Castiel suggested going to the wiccan bar again. After all, his familiar had been hit on multiple times the last time they were there. However, he relented when Cas let Dean suck multiple hickeys onto his neck so everyone would know that he was taken. That’s how they ended up at the bar that night.

_______________________________________

They had been at the bar for nearly an hour, and Dean hadn’t once taken his hands off of Castiel. He was either kissing him, holding his hand, or wrapping an arm around his waist. Calling his behavior overprotective would have been an understatement. 

“Dean,” Castiel said softly, finally speaking up. “You know that I like it when you touch me, but don’t you think you’re overdoing it a bit?”

Dean blushed brightly and immediately pulled back. “Sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean to be overbearing.”

Castiel pecked his lips softly. “It’s alright.”

“I just…” he cleared his throat. “I care about you a lot, and I want everyone to know that. I’m also a little bit scared that you’re gonna get hit on by some hot guy and leave me. Okay, maybe a lot bit scared.”

Cas took Dean’s face in his hands gently. “Don’t be silly. I’m not going to leave you, Dean, and if I wanted to leave you, keeping your hands on me wouldn’t stop me,” he laughed.

Dean kissed his nose. “Thanks, Cas. I needed to hear that.”

Castiel let go of Dean’s face and gave him an easygoing smile. 

_______________________________________

“Dean, is that you?”

Dean turned around and grinned widely when he saw Benny, a friend and a fellow wiccan. “Benny, good to see ‘ya,” he greeted.

“How have you been, brother? I haven’t seen you in at least a week,” Benny stated. Dean was normally at the bar at least every other day, so it was strange that he hadn’t been in so long.

“I’ve been doing real well. Benny, this is my familiar Cas. Cas, this is Benny,” Dean introduced cheerfully.

“Good to meet ‘ya, Cas. It’s nice to see Dean finally tied down,” Benny chuckled.

“It’s a pleasure, Benny,” Castiel replied with a little smile. He noticed Benny’s eyes flicker to the marks on his neck.

“Looks like you tied Dean down in more ways than one,” Benny teased. “It makes sense, though. Dean would only settle for a familiar that was right for him, so of course he would fall in love with the familiar.”

Dean grinned and kissed Castiel’s cheek. “Cas is pretty damn perfect,” he agreed.

Castiel’s cheeks turned a bright red and he looked down, he was obviously embarrassed but there was still a genuine smile on his lips. In their time together, Dean had learned that Castiel appreciated compliments but he always blushed when he received them, as though he wasn’t used to it. Dean had decided early on that he would compliment Castiel often, which wasn’t hard because there was so much to compliment. 

Dean was brought out of his thoughts when Benny spoke again.

“Did you hear about Ash?”

Dean cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. He’d met Ash a few times, but they weren’t really close.

“He died a few nights ago in a bar. Autopsy says that he died of alcohol poisoning, but everyone that was there said he only had one beer,” Benny told him.

“Fuck. That sounds… witchy,” Dean sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “You think it was a witch?”

“That’s what it looks like. One of the witnesses saw a small brown bag in his pocket.”

“Hex bag.”

“Yeah, I think so.”

The men were silent for a few moments. Dean was obviously lost in thought, and Castiel was chewing on his lip nervously. 

“Any idea as to who did it?” Dean asked quietly.

“Not a clue, brother. I’ll let you know if I hear anything,” Benny promised. With that, he walked away.

_______________________________________

Dean was quiet for the rest of the night, and suggested going home about half an hour after their conversation with Benny. Castiel let Dean have his silence during the car ride home, but he had to speak up once they were in the apartment.

“Did you know him well?” the familiar asked softly.

Dean shook his head slightly. “We only talked a couple of times. I’m just… worried. Mainly about Sammy.”

“Sam is a very powerful wiccan, Dean, especially with Gabriel by his side. I’m sure he could overpower an attacker.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. He’s my little brother, though. I’ve gotta worry. I’m also kinda scared for you, too.”

“Don’t be. We don’t even know that this is a mass murderer, it could have just been Ash that the wiccan wanted to kill. Even if it is, I can hold my own.”

Dean pulled Castiel into his arms and kissed his neck. “I hope so.” 

Castiel had become a huge part of Dean’s life in the past weeks. He’d only had one other serious relationship; he dated a human named Lisa in college. She found out that he was a wiccan after three months and left him, though she promised that she would keep his secret. His relationship with Lisa had been mainly physical. They were always kissing, or touching, or having sex. There was a slight emotional aspect, but it wasn’t a large part of their relationship. With Castiel, it was completely different. There was a physical aspect to it, but they were also emotionally connected. Dean could stay up for hours just talking about nothing with Cas. He truly felt something strong for the dark-haired familiar. 

Deep down, Dean knew that his feelings towards Castiel were those of love. He wouldn’t even admit it to himself, though, much less Cas. No, it would be a long time before he said those three words that are so crucial to a relationship. He would simply show Castiel until he could find the nerve to tell him.

_______________________________________

The next day, Castiel was acting strangely. He was much quieter than usual, and he didn’t stay in bed to cuddle with Dean when he woke up. Dean noticed his odd behaviour immediately, and it had him worried. His boyfriend seemed on edge, like he was waiting for something bad to happen. The familiar was on his guard. It was later that morning when Dean finally decided to say something about it.

“Hey, Cas?”

The familiar jumped slightly when he heard a voice behind him, but he relaxed when he saw that it was just Dean. “Hello, Dean.”

“You okay, bud?” Dean asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “You’re kinda jumpy today.”

“I… I am alright,” Castiel replied quietly, looking down.

“You don’t sound alright,” Dean murmured, kissing his forehead. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I suppose so,” Castiel said softly. “I am worried about hunters coming to town. You know how they feel about wiccans, Dean. It doesn’t matter if you’re a good person or not, they will not hesitate to shoot if they see you.”

Dean frowned and gently tilted Cas’ chin up so their eyes could meet. “Don’t be worried about me. Unless there’s another death, no hunters are gonna come. Even if they do, we’ll be okay. We won’t let any strangers know what we are.”

“Why do they hate us, Dean?” Castiel asked, his voice a shaky whisper. “Why can’t they just leave us alone?”

“Because they don’t understand us,” Dean replied quietly. “They think that we’re all killers, when in reality it’s just a few.” 

Castiel yawned slightly and buried his face in Dean’s neck. “I’ll show them someday,” he murmured. “I’ll show them that we’re not all bad.”

Dean kissed the side of his head. “I’m sure you will, baby,” he whispered.

_______________________________________

When Castiel woke up the next morning, Dean wasn’t in bed. That in itself wasn’t too terribly strange; the strange thing was the lack of sound in the apartment and the way the aroma of breakfast food didn’t fill the air. Dean only ever left bed before Castiel to make breakfast. The familiar sat up and smoothed his hair down before getting out of bed. He had the sense that something was very wrong. 

When Castiel found Dean, the wiccan was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. His face looked blank; he was showing no emotions whatsoever. He didn’t even look up when Castiel entered the room. The familiar cautiously moved to sit beside him.

“Dean? Is everything alright?” he asked softly. 

Dean let out a bitter laugh, still not looking at Cas. 

“Dean?” he stammered worriedly. “Dean, please talk to me. Please.”

“It’s Benny,” Dean said quietly, looking down at the floor. “Benny died last night.”

“Oh, Dean,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Dean, I am so sorry.”

“He died the same way Ash did. ‘Alcohol poisoning’,” he mumbled numbly. “I know Benny, Cas. He would never drink himself to death, he’s a smart guy.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “So it wasn’t an isolated incident. There’s a wiccan killing people.”

“Can you stop worrying about yourself for one goddamn minute?” Dean snapped, finally looking up at his familiar.

Castiel recoiled as though he had been physically slapped. “Y-Yes, Dean, of course, I apologize,” he stammered. “I - I’m going to go out for a bit.” 

“Fuck, Cas, wait,” Dean sighed, but the familiar was already opening the front door. Dean watched as he shifted into a cat and bolted off. 

Dean knew that it had been wrong to snap at Castiel like that. His boyfriend hadn’t done anything wrong, and he knew that Cas was worrying for much more than just himself. He was worrying for the whole wiccan community, especially Dean. Dean had just been so deep in his thoughts of Benny that he had become angry and taken it out on Castiel. He was used to bottling things up, and Sam always knew to leave him alone when he was upset. Cas, however, did not.

He would apologize to Castiel when he came back. He didn’t think that snapping was an unforgivable offense, but he would make sure to show remorse for it. He really did regret it.

_______________________________________

Castiel didn’t return for four hours and by then, Dean was understandably worried. He had been curled up on the couch for the majority of those four hours, he wanted to be there when Castiel finally came home. When the door opened, he sat up quickly.

“Cas, baby, I’m sorry,” Dean said softly, standing up and walking over to the familiar. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you, I’m sorry.”

Castiel reached out and took both of Dean’s hands. “I forgive you, Dean,” he promised quietly. “I understand that you were - you are - grieving.” 

Dean let out a breath of relief and pulled Castiel into a hug. “I’ll try my best to not do it again,” he promised. “I can’t promise you that I’ll never snap again, but I can promise that I’ll try not to.”

Castiel hugged Dean back and kissed his neck. “Everybody snaps sometimes,” he agreed softly. “I don’t blame you.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean repeated as he nuzzled Castiel. “You deserve to be treated better than that, Cas. You’re practically flawless.”

Castiel laughed softly and pulled away slightly so he could look at Dean. “I’m hardly flawless, Dean. All I ask is that you treat me as well as you can.”

Dean gave him a small smile and nodded. “I will.”


	6. Chapter 6

Three days had gone by since Benny was killed, and there had been two more murders. The victims were Pamela and Tessa, a wiccan and familiar pair that Dean was friendly with. Learning of their deaths put Castiel even more on edge. 

Word had gotten around that there was a hunter in town. He was rumored to be an older man named Rufus Turner, and he was staying at a motel by the wiccan bar. When Dean heard about the hunter, he’d decided to take matters into his own hands.

_______________________________________

“Please tell me that I misheard you. You want to what?” 

“I wanna investigate the murders, Cas,” Dean repeated. 

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You could get yourself killed!” Castiel insisted.

“This Rufus guy is gonna kill any wiccan he finds, Cas, and you know that this town is full of ‘em. We’ve lost enough lives.”

“Exactly. We’ve lost enough lives, so we don’t need to lose yours! If the hunter finds you poking around, he’s going to think that you’re the killer.”

“I’ll watch my back. I can take Sam and Gabe with me,” Dean suggested. 

“Oh, so now you want to put our brothers in danger?” Castiel asked angrily. “Absolutely not, Dean. I don’t want you going.”

“I hate to break it to ‘ya, but you’re not exactly the boss of me.”

“I know I’m not the boss of you but I’m your familiar and your boyfriend. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Of course it does. I just… I need to do this, Cas. For Benny.”

“I’m not going to stand by and watch you get yourself killed!” With that, Castiel spun around and stormed out of the apartment. 

Dean let out a frustrated groan and resisted the urge to punch the wall. Why couldn’t Castiel understand that this was necessary? The sooner the murders stopped the sooner the hunter would leave, and was it really so bad for Dean to get his revenge? The son of a bitch had to pay for killing Benny. There was no way in hell Dean was letting him go. 

_______________________________________

Eight hours. Castiel had been missing for eight hours, and Dean was beginning to panic. He wouldn’t pick up his phone, even when Gabriel called him. If Castiel were going to spend the night away from the apartment, he would have sent Dean a text to let him know. Dean knew he would because even though Cas had been mad, he wouldn’t have wanted him to drive himself crazy with worry.

“Dean?” came a voice from the front door.

“Sammy, I’m freaking out, man,” Dean said, walking up to the door. “This isn’t like Cas, he would never go MIA like this.”

“Something is wrong,” Gabriel agreed with a little nod. 

“Dean… you don’t think it’s whoever has been killing people, do you?” Sam asked quietly.

Dean shook his head, “No. The killer’s victims don’t go missing, they get hexed in public places.”

“So that means it has to be -”

“The hunter.”

_______________________________________

Castiel felt groggier than he had ever felt before as he came-to. Everything was blurry and his head was pounding, it felt like he had been hit by a truck. When his vision finally became clear enough to make out his surroundings, he realized that he was handcuffed to a bed in a hotel room. He immediately tried to shift into his cat form to slip out of the handcuffs, but he felt a sharp pain in his head. He jolted when he felt it and cried out. 

“Tryin’ to shift already? Well, can’t say it surprises me.”

Castiel’s eyes widened and he found the source of the voice sitting on the other end of the room. It was an older man holding a shotgun. 

“You’re not a wiccan,” Castiel said weakly, his voice breaking.

“Well, aren’t you observant,” the man replied sarcastically. “No, I’m not a wiccan. I’m here to kill your wiccan.”

“D-Dean? No, no, why would you want to kill Dean? Who are you?”

The hunter scoffed at him. “The name’s Rufus, you’ve probably guessed by now that I’m a hunter. Don’t play innocent with me, buttercup. I know that your wiccan has been killing people.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Are you really gonna keep the act up? Your ‘Dean’ was the last person the second victim spoke to before he died.”

“Benny? Benny was Dean’s best friend, he would never hurt him. Besides, I was with Dean all night after we left the bar,” Castiel insisted.

The hunter laughed, “You really think that tellin’ me you were with Dean all night is gonna help your cause? I know you helped with the murders.”

“Neither Dean nor myself murdered anyone,” Castiel repeated. 

“I did my research; Dean comes from a long line of wiccans. Wiccan families don’t go on that long without becoming dark.”

“Why are you keeping me here?” Castiel demanded. 

“You’re bait, kitty. You’re like Dean’s catnip,” the hunter mocked. 

“N-No, please you can’t hurt Dean,” he begged. 

“What can you do to stop me? You’re tied up and you can’t shift. Your precious little Dean is going to come to save you and when he does, I’ll blow his brains out. You’ll be next.”

_______________________________________

It took quite a lot of convincing from Sam to keep Dean from going after Castiel’s kidnapper right away. Dea knew that Sam was being logical, though. It wouldn’t help anyone if he rushed into a fight unprepared. After speaking to a few people at the bar, Dean found out which motel the hunter was staying at and when he checked in. With his gun (which he figured would work better than spells in a fight) in hand, Dean was ready to confront the hunter that kidnapped Castiel.

Getting the hunter’s room number proved to be fairly easy, not many people checked into motels in Lawrence, Kansas. Dean used a lockpicking spell to open the door and, gun in hand, he barged into the room. 

“No, Dean, run!”

Dean’s head whipped toward Castiel just as he heard a gun cock and felt cold metal against the back of his head.

“I suggest you put the gun down, boy.”

Dean dropped his gun to the floor and slowly held his hands up. 

“Please don’t hurt him, he didn’t do it,” Castiel pleaded from the other side of the room. 

Dean was horrified to see that Castiel was bloody and bruised, he’d obviously taken a beating.

“If you don’t shut your goddamned mouth, I will pull this trigger,” Rufus warned the familiar.

“Wait, didn’t do what?” Dean asked.

“You know damn well what you did. You don’t murder four people and then forget about it,” Rufus growled.

“What the hell are you talking about? I didn’t murder anyone!”

Rufus snorted and rolled his eyes. “You knew all of the victims, you were the last person that spoke to the second. That’s evidence enough for me, boy.”

“I’ve been trying to hunt down the killer,” Dean insisted. “I don’t know why all of these people are connected to me, but I sure as hell didn’t kill ‘em. They were friends of mine.” 

“Who do you suppose it is, than?”

“I have a list of a few people, I can show you my journal,” Dean told him. 

“Get your journal out, and don’t try anything funny.”

Dean fished his small journal out of his back pocket and held it up so Rufus could take it. The gun didn’t move from the back of Dean’s head. 

“Alright, I believe you.” Rufus lowered the gun and stepped back.

“Will you un-handcuff Cas?” Dean asked, eyes going straight to his boyfriend.

Rufus nodded and walked over to the familiar, undoing his binds.

Dean pulled Castiel into his arms as soon as he was free and hugged him close. “Are you okay?” he whispered.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” Castiel murmured, nuzzling the wiccan’s neck.

“I was so worried about you, I’m so sorry.”

Rufus cleared his throat. “You’re gonna help me solve these murders. I want you here at 10 AM tomorrow, got it?”

Dean glared at the hunter, but he nodded. He wasn’t going to push his luck. “We’ll be here.”

_______________________________________

As soon as they left Rufus’ motel room, Dean pulled Castiel into a tight hug. 

“I was so worried about you,” he whispered. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Cas. I - I don’t know what I would have done if anything happened to you.”

Castiel pressed himself close to Dean and sighed shakily. 

“I’m so sorry that I was being such an idiot. I never should have tried to go after the killer,” Dean added softly.

“I’m sorry that I got so upset,” Castiel murmured. “I was just so worried for you, Dean.”

“I totally understand, baby. Especially now.”

“Can we just… go home? Please?”

“Of course,” Dean whispered, kissing him gently. “I’ll do a healing spell for you as soon as we get home.”

“Thank you.”

_______________________________________

Once Castiel’s wounds were healed and both men were dressed in comfortable clothes, Dean took his familiar to bed. He held Cas close; he needed to feel that his boyfriend was safe. If he had it his way, he would never let go again.

“I never wanna lose you, Cas,” he murmured, nuzzling Castiel’s neck.

“You’re never going to lose me,” Castiel whispered. “I promise. I’m not a damsel in distress, I can usually hold my own.”

“I know you can,” Dean agreed and kissed his forehead. “That’s not gonna stop me from worrying, though.”

Castiel laughed softly. “Only if I’m allowed to worry about you, too.”

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Sure, Cas. Anything for you.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Will you fuck me?”

 

That question certainly took Dean by surprise. He hadn’t been expecting that at all, not that he was complaining, and Castiel didn’t use language like that very often. Dean pulled him close for a kiss and nodded. “Of course.” They would probably both feel better after making love.

The two shared slow and gentle kisses for a little while. There was no urgency to the actions, even though they knew what it was leading up to. They were simply enjoying each other’s company, getting lost in each other’s lips. Dean pulled Castiel’s shirt off after a little while and his hands roamed his lover’s bare chest. Castiel was undeniably beautiful.

More layers of clothes disappeared and soon they were both bare. They took the time to explore each other’s bodies in a way that they never had before. Dean wanted to learn every detail of Castiel’s form.

Dean opened Castiel up slowly, focusing solely on his lover’s pleasure. Castiel was completely undone, and had already come once, by the time Dean was finished loosening him up. Dean would have been content to let Castiel rest and just get himself off, but the familiar insisted that he still wanted to make love. 

The sex was slow and sweet. The room was filled with the sound soft moans and praises. Castiel managed to get hard again, which wasn’t surprising because Dean made sure to angle himself to hit his boyfriend’s prostate on nearly every thrust. 

Dean orgasmed first, but Castiel wasn’t far behind. They were both so blissed out and content that neither bothered to clean up before they fell asleep.

It was truly the definition of making love. Dean would later remark that it was the best sex of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Neither Dean nor Castiel wanted to get up the next morning. The idea of leaving the comfortable bed in order to track down a killer was utterly unappealing. They knew that Rufus would track them down if they didn’t show up, though, and he probably wouldn’t listen to their excuses. He seemed like a ‘shoot first, talk second’ kind of guy.

After a nice and long shower together, Dean and Castiel felt a little bit better. Still, Castiel was worried about confronting a murderer. He didn’t want Dean to get hurt. 

When they were finally ready, they both hesitated at the door. Dean sighed softly and took both of Castiel’s hands. 

“You keep yourself safe today, okay?” the wiccan asked softly.

“I was just about to say the same thing to you,” he murmured. 

“We’re both gonna come back in one piece, baby. I’ll make sure that we do.”

Castiel suddenly hugged Dean tightly, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck. “I couldn’t stand to lose you,” he whispered. 

“You’re never gonna lose me, Cas. I promise.”

_______________________________________

They showed up at Rufus’ motel just on time; Dean didn’t want to risk being late. Rufus’ job was to kill people like him, he needed to stay on the hunter’s good side.

“I’m glad you showed. I was hopin’ I wouldn’t have to put a bullet in your brain,” Rufus told Dean when they arrived at his motel. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t exactly want a bullet in my brain either,” Dean replied. 

“Can we stop talking about killing Dean and start talking about killing the actual murderer?” Castiel asked, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel in an attempt to comfort him and nodded. “Of course,” he agreed. 

“I have two main suspects, both are new to the town. Charlie Bradbury and Azazel Masters,” Rufus explained. 

“It’s not Charlie,” Dean told him. “She’s an unbonded familiar, for one, and she’s not a murderer.”

Rufus nodded slightly. “We’re definitely either looking for a solo wiccan or a wiccan and familiar pair, so we can probably cross her off the list,” he agreed. 

“Alright, who’s this Azazel guy?” Dean asked. 

“Like I said, he’s new to the town. He’s definitely a wiccan, and he was spotted at the bar a few nights ago. Witnesses say that he seemed kind of sketchy,” Rufus replied. 

“You got a picture?” Dean questioned.

Rufus nodded and rifled through his folder for a moment before pulling out a few photos. 

“Hey, this guy looks familiar,” Dean commented, frowning slightly.

“Let me see,” Castiel requested, taking the photos when Dean handed them to him. “This… this is the man that spoke to me the other night at the bar, I recognize his eyes.”

“The guy that hit on you?” Dean asked. 

Castiel nodded slightly. “It’s definitely him.”

“He’s gotta be the killer. Guy gave me the creeps, and he definitely wasn’t friendly.” Dean looked over at Rufus. “You got his info?”

Rufus nodded again. “He’s staying at some fancy hotel down the road. Place has good security, so we’ll need to be careful.”

Dean looked down at his familiar. “Cas, I don’t want you going.”

Castiel crossed his arms. “Don’t be ridiculous, Dean. I’m going with you.”

“It seems to me like this whole thing is happening because I got possessive of you at the bar. He’s trying to get to you, Cas, and I’m not gonna bring you to him. That’s what he wants.”

“Your powers are stronger when I’m around. You’ll be safer if I’m there, and I can take care of myself. I’ll be on my guard; I won’t let him touch me,” Castiel insisted. 

“Cas, I really-” Dean was cut off by Rufus.

“The familiar’s going with us. We need your powers to be strong in order to take this guy down,” Rufus stated. 

Well, Dean couldn’t argue with the guy with a gun. “Fine, but I want you to make sure you’re safe. I’m not gonna lose you, Cas. Not ever.”

Castiel took Dean’s hands. “That’s right. You’re never gonna lose me. I’m in this for the long run, Dean.”

Dean squeezed Castiel’s hands lightly and kissed him. “Alright, let’s do this.”

_______________________________________

Rufus gave both Dean and Castiel a gun to use in the fight just in case something happened and Dean couldn’t use his powers. Castiel was to stay on the sidelines of the fight, just close enough to give Dean’s powers a boost. Rufus would go into the room first, and Dean would follow shortly after. It wasn’t a foolproof plan but the odds were in their favor with a team consisting of a hunter, a wiccan, and a familiar. 

“You ready, boys?”

“This isn’t exactly something that you can ever be ready for, Rufus,” Dean replied. 

“You get used to it after a while,” Rufus chuckled. “I like you, Winchester. You make it out of there, I won’t shoot you.”

“Gee, thanks,” Dean said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

Rufus chuckled and patted Dean on the shoulder. “You’ve shown me that not all wiccans are bad, kid. I’ll try to think before I shoot from now on.”

Dean nodded and gave Rufus a little smile. 

“Now, are you ready enough?” the hunter asked. 

“Yeah, I am,” Dean responded. “Cas?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” the familiar nodded. 

Dean cupped Castiel’s cheek and kissed him softly. “Be careful in there,” he said softly. 

“You too.”

Rufus gave the two a little nod before kicking in the door. 

Dean pulled Castiel close and kissed him passionately, possibly for the last time, before pulling away and following Rufus. Rufus had his gun pointed at Azazel, but Azazel didn’t seem concerned in the slightest. Just as Rufus fired a shot, Azazel disappeared. Dean whipped around just in time to see the wiccan appear in front of Castiel and hold a knife up to his throat. 

“Cas!” Dean cried, stepping forward. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Azazel hummed, holding the blade closer to Castiel’s throat. “Don’t come any closer.”

“Let go of him!” Dean demanded. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you Winchester?” Azazel asked with a smirk. “No, I already let him go once. I’m not going to let this pretty little familiar go again.”

“What are you talking about?” Castiel asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

“I want you, Castiel. You’re a gorgeous little familiar, and I’d bet you’re a great fuck as well. I let you go that night at the bar, but now I intend to kill your wiccan and claim you as my own.”

“Like hell you will!” Dean growled.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Winchester. I always get what I want,” Azazel drawled. 

“Not today,” Castiel hissed, kneeing the wiccan in the crotch just before shifting into his cat form. He darted to the other side of the room with the hair on his back raised. 

Azazel quickly used his powers to pin Rufus to the wall, rendering the hunter useless. Dean lunged for the other wiccan and knocked them both to the ground. He got a few punches in before Azael managed to flip their positions. He punched Dean in the face, hard, causing Dean to cry out when he heard a crack come from his nose. 

“Dean!” Castiel cried, now back in his human form. He aimed his gun and shot at Azazel, but his hands were shaking and his aim was off. The bullet ended up lodged somewhere in the wall, but the noise had been enough to momentarily distract Azazel. Dean switched their positions once more and wrapped his hands around Azazel’s neck, pressing down. The yellow-eyed wiccan struggled under him, but Dean was a strong man and he had a tight grip. Azazel’s movements got weaker after a few moments until they ceased completely. Once Dean was certain Azazel was dead, he stood up on shaky legs.

“Dean?” Castiel asked softly. 

Dean walked over to the familiar and silently wrapped him in his arms.

_______________________________________

The drive home was silent, Dean was still processing what he did. He’d never killed a man before, and it was taking a bit of a toll on him.

Castiel led Dean into their apartment and sat him down on the couch. “Are you alright, Dean?” he asked softly. 

Dean nodded slightly. “Yeah. I’m just glad you’re okay,” he spoke quietly. “I was really worried about you.”

Castiel leaned down and kissed him lightly. “I’m alright,” he promised. “I’m gonna go get a washcloth to clean you up, okay?”

Dean nodded again.

Castiel came back a few minutes later and sat on Dean’s lap. He kissed the wiccan’s forehead before wiping the blood off of his face. “I’m really proud of you for stopping Azazel,” he said softly.

“You were right earlier,” Dean murmured. “I shouldn’t have gone after him.”

“I wasn’t right, Dean. Rufus was pinned against the wall within the first few minutes of the fight, he couldn’t have won the fight without you,” Castiel insisted. 

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. “I killed a man, Cas.”

“You stopped a murderer,” Castiel replied softly. “You did the right thing.”

“I’m just glad you’re safe,” Dean repeated. “I couldn’t do this without you.”

“Do what?” 

“Anything. You mean the world to me, Cas. I - I love you.”

Castiel’s eyes widened slightly and he pressed their lips together, kissing Dean passionately. When he pulled away for air, there was an affectionate smile on his lips. “I love you too, Dean.”

Dean’s cheeks were colored with a deep blush, but there was a smile on his lips. “I’ve never said that to anybody before,” he admitted, voice soft and slightly shy. 

“I’m honored to be your first,” Castiel smiled. “And hopefully your last.”

“I’m never gonna say it to anybody else,” Dean promised. “Except maybe our kids someday, if we have any. Or my nieces and nephews if Sam and Gabe have kids.” He paused for a moment, “Okay, I’ll never say it in a romantic way to anybody else.”

Cas laughed softly and kissed his nose. “Dean Winchester, you are a giant nerd.”

“A giant nerd that you love,” Dean replied with a very cheeky grin.

“Yeah, yeah, I do,” Castiel chuckled. “I absolutely do.”

Dean pulled Castiel closer and kissed him lovingly. In that moment he knew that, whatever troubles they may face, they would be okay because they were together.


End file.
